vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman/Mm/Dokumentation
Erledigtes ist im /Archiv/ * Hier ist die Diskussion zu Inhalt, Sinn und Zweck der MM-Dokumentation. * Notizen zu unklaren Fundstellen und Recherche ieS auf der Arbeitsseite Mm/Dokumentation/Recherche Zitate aus Offline-Quellen Während es bei Online-Quellen sinnvoll ist, sich auf Zitate wertender Kernsätze zu beschränken (wer mehr lesen will, braucht ja nur zu klicken), kann es bei rein offline verfügbaren Texten mE auch etwas länger werden. (Bei der wichtigen Falke-Rez. dann sicher auch noch länger - sofern er sie nicht doch noch online stellt.) Den Effekt sieht man ja bei der SZ-Rezension von 1988. Die deutet zwar schon vom Titel her auf eine recht kritische inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung hin, aber es dann im Wortlaut lesen zu können ist schon sehr sehr aufschlussreich! Vor allem zeigt sich hier, dass - anders als in den Gutachten immer wiederholt - die Rezeption schon unmittelbar nach dem Erscheinen sehr unterschiedlich war und die Urteile doch ziemlich weit auseinandergingen. Im Grunde weist Renzsch in der SZ sogar schon auf das voraus, was dann 1989 in die Plagiatsvorwürfe mündete ("Dreistigkeit ... wissenschaftlicher Unseriosität ... drei recht dürftigen Belegen"). -- 83.176.150.174 14:21, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Rezensionen des Buches 1987-1991 - Eine Zwischenbilanz Irgendwie schon etwas erstaunlich: Das Buch *wurde in Dtl. und den USA herausgebracht, *machte mit wissenschaftsprominenten Vorwort-Schreibern (Bracher!, Craig!) auf sich aufmerksam, *und sollte aufgrund des ziemlich ausgreifenden Themas *für Historiker, Politologen, Soziologen, Amerikanisten, Philosophen und *für Rezensionen oder anderweitige Auseinandersetzungen in deren Fachzeitschriften hinreichend interessant gewesen sein. Alles daran scheint irgendwie auf Namhaftigkeit, Bedeutsamkeit und Beachtung angelegt (passt auch zur name-dropping-Tendenz im Text). Und dennoch haben sich für den Zeitraum 1987-1991 bisher nur relativ wenige Besprechungen jenseits der Tages- und Wochenpresse finden lassen: Belegt und in der Dokumentation schon berücksichtigt sind bisher Rezensionen (bzw. Berichte zur Plagiatsthematik) in folgenden A. Tages- und Wochenzeitungen sowie im Rundfunk #NZZ (1987) #FAZ (1988) #Sender Freies Berlin (1988) #DIE ZEIT (1988) #Süddeutsche Zeitung (1988) #DER SPIEGEL (1989, Plagiatsvorwurf) B. Wissenschaftlichen Periodika o.ä. #Annotierte Bibliographie für die politische Bildung (1988) #Neue Politische Literatur (1988 – eine "Fußnotenrezension", mehr nicht?) #Politique Étrangère (1988) #Das Historisch-Politische Buch (1988) #European Journal of International Affairs (1988) #German Politics and Society (1989, Falke: Rez. und Plagiatsdoku) #Neusprachliche Mitteilungen aus Wissenschaft und Praxis (1989) #The American Political Science Review (1991, Rez. der amerik. Ausg.) #Amerikastudien (1991, Plagiatsdoku) #Amerikastudien (1991, Rez.) Klar, schon davon könnten viele nur träumen, aber gemessen am weitgefassten Thema, an der Existenz einer dt. und eben einer engl. Buchausgabe – wäre da nicht eigentlich noch etwas mehr zu erwarten gewesen? Gab es damals also wirklich nur so wenige Rezensionen und andere Reaktionen oder wurden sie einfach nur noch nicht gefunden? Stößt man hier mit Google-Books oder JSTOR an Grenzen, weil vielleicht zu vieles schlicht noch immer nicht oder unvollständig digitalisiert vorliegt? Klarheit brachte leider auch nicht ein erster Versuch auf physischem Weg. Erkenntnis immerhin: Bei Direktdurchsicht der Register (Jge. 1987-1991) folgender Zs. wurde jedenfalls nichts gefunden (bei manchen erschien es auch von vornherein wenig wahrscheinlich): *American Quarterly *Anglia *Ariel *Book Review Digest *The Cambridge Quarterly *Chicago Review *Criticism *Engl.-Amerik. Studien (allerdings nur 1987/88) *Essays in Criticism *Historisches Jahrbuch *The Huntington library quarterly *Journal of American Studies *The Kenyon Review *The New England Quarterly *Zeitschrift für Anglistik und Amerikanistik Fündig werden könnte man (mit unterschiedlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit) vielleicht noch hier: *America, history and life (lt. Google.books zu MM: Bd. 29.3 (1992): S. 122 - "8589b" und S. 584 – zu klären) ''- nur Hinw. auf Frohnen-Rez. 1991 (bereits in Doku) '' *American Historical Review - nix *Archiv für Kulturgeschichte - nix *Beiträge zur Konfliktforschung (17.1987, S. 178, ist lt. Frangge keine Rez., und sonst?) - a'nnotierten Satz mit Bracher-Zitat aufgen'. *Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik''' - nix''' *Der SPIEGEL (1989, evtl. Reaktionen auf Plag.-Art.im Leserbriefteil) - alle beiden Leserbfe. (MM und Mewes) in Doku zit. *Die politische Meinung''' - nix''' *Encounter''' - nix''' *English Historical Review - nix *Francia - nix *Frankfurter Hefte''' - nix''' *Geschichte in Wissenschaft und Unterricht (wohl nur MM-Ankünd.: Bd. 38 (1987), S. 668 – und sonst?) - nix (interessant: keine Erwähnung von MM im Literaturbericht von Udo Sautter: Nordamerikanische Geschichte, in: Nr. 4/1992, S. 244-258) *Geschichte und Gesellschaft. Zeitschrift für Historische Sozialwissenschaft''' - nix''' (interessant: keine Erwähnung von MM im ausf. Literaturbericht von Paul Nolte: Ideen und Interessen in der amerikanischen Revolution. Eine Zwischenbilanz der Forschung 1968-1988, in: Nr. 1/1991, S. 114-140) *Historical Abstracts. Bibliography of the World’s historical literature''' - nix''' *Historische Zeitschrift (lt. Frangge aber nichts)' - nix' *International Review of Social History ' - nix' *Jahrbuch zur Liberalismus-Forschung (gibt's seit 1989)' - nix' *Journal of American History''' - nix''' *liberal (lt. Senzahl wohl nichts)' - nix' *Merkur - nix *Neue politische Literatur (ok: es gibt Vorländer in Bd. 32.2, S. 250, Fn 70 – und sonst? '- nix' *New German critique''' - nix''' *Orbis (lt. Frangge Rez. in: vol. 34 (Summer 1990), Issue 3, S. 455-455) '- Rez. in Doku' *Politische Vierteljahresschrift''' - nix''' (oder nur übersehen?) *Reviews in American History''' - nix''' *The Historical Journal''' - nix''' *Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte (Bracher!)' - nix' *Zeitschrift für Geschichtswissenschaft''' - nix''' *Zeitschrift für historische Forschung''' - nix''' * *Athena magazine (Institute for Political Research and Studies (Greece)), Nr. 22-40, 1988, S. 69 (unklar, was das ist) *Außenpolitik *Commentary *Das Parlament *Engl.-Amerik. Studien (noch 1989-1992) *Europäische Rundschau *Foreign Affairs *Geschichte, Politik und ihre Didaktik (GPD) *Harvard International Review *Informationen für den Geschichts- und Gemeinschaftskundelehrer *International Affairs *Jahrbuch Politisches Denken *Kursbuch *National Review *Politik und Kultur *Presidential Studies Quarterly *Social History *The Atlantic *The Nation (USA) *The New Criterion *The New Republic *The New York Review of Books *The Spectator *Zeithistorische Forschungen. Studies in Contemporary History *Zeitschrift für Politik *... Vielleicht gab es in der Tages- und Wochenpresse wie etwa *Frankfurter Rundschau *Die Welt *Der Tagesspiegel *Bonner Generalanzeiger (MMs Bonn-Bezug) *(damals auch noch) Deutsches Allgemeines Sonntagsblatt auch noch einiges mehr an kontroversen Besprechungen/Erwähnungen, aber ohne Blättern geht wohl nichts (und der Schöningh-Verlag wird die bei sich archvierten Rezensionen wohl auch kaum online stellen). Was es sonst noch an Zeitschriften gab, die für transatlantische Themen und Aspekte der "westlichen Wertegemeinschaft" einen gewissen Nerv hatten – aus welchem Blickwinkel auch immer: die meisten dürften oben bereits enthalten sein. Man könnte es hier ja rationellerweise so machen: Bei Treffern oben kurzen Vermerk dahinter, bei Negativbefunden einfach den jeweiligen Titel durchstreichen. -- 21:56, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Rezeption German Americana, 1956 - 2005: A Comprehensive Bibliography of German, Austrian, and Swiss Books and Dissertations on the United States GHI Reference Guide No. 22: German Americana, 1956–2005 http://www.ghi-dc.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=205&Itemid=101 S. 248, 3397. Mathiopoulos, Margarita, Hg. Das neue Europa: Ein europäisch-amerikanischer Dialog an der Humboldt-Universität. Bonn: Bouvier, 1992. S. 301, 4149. Mathiopoulos, Margarita. Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts; ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa. Paderborn: Schöningh, 1987. Man könnte diese Comprehensive Bibliography (auch) konsultieren, um weitere Bücher/Artikel bzw. MM-Plag-Stellen zu finden. Frangge 10:35, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Stimmt. (Vielleicht würde es da aber auch schon reichen, eine Liste der anderen damals aktuellen Grundlagenwerke als der von ihr anscheinend besonders geschätzten Quellenart zusammenzustellen und durchzugehen ... ;) : Ob man damit allerdings beim wohl noch interessantesten Teil I weiterkäme, der bisher weitgehend plagiatfrei wirkt, scheint fraglich. Auch mit Blick auf Krell ... "Der einzige größere zusammenhängende Teil, '''der im Wesentlichen von Frau Mathiopoulos selbst stammt', ist Teil I ..., aber dessen Unterkapitel 2 und 3 enthalten auch die schwächsten Abschnitte der ganzen Arbeit. Die Autorin verbreitet sich hier eher feuilletonistisch über alle möglichen vermeintlichen Risiken oder Dekadenz-Erscheinungen der aktuellen Moderne, von der Gentechnik über das Massenfernsehen bis zum Sittenverfall, und polemisiert gegen alles, was politisch links von ihr steht ..."'' ... schiene hier naheliegender, dass er entweder a) wirklich weitestgehend von ihr stammt, und/oder dass b) vielleicht auch Eigenplagiate dabei sein könnten. Für b) wäre dann wohl interessanter, was sie vor 1986 veröffentlichte (vielleicht auch die Information, worüber sie eigentlich ihre Magisterarbeit geschrieben hatte). Auf ihrer Internetseite führt sie ja einiges (alles?) an frühen Publikationen auf. -- 213.102.94.185 14:20, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Vielleicht kann man auch hier noch zu MM mit Vroniplag-Doku-relevanten Informationen (evtl. Interview, Karriereporträt o.a.) fündig werden: http://www.emma.de/service/emma-lesesaal !? Das Archiv mit allen Ausgaben seit 1977 ist jedenfalls online frei verfüg- und durchsuchbar. (Im Prinzip jedenfalls, denn wie "Archivalia" richtig schreibt: "Offen, barrierefrei & webbasiert ist leider was anderes ..." - ich bin da bisher gescheitert ...) -- 16:33, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Allan Bloom als mögliche Plagiatsquelle? In diesem Zusammenhang eine Frage bzw. ein Hinweis (wenn auch hier vielleicht an der falschen Stelle gepostet): Könnten evtl. Texte von Allan Bloom weitere Plagiatsquellen (Übersetzungsplagiate) sein - wurde das vielleicht schon bei VroniPlag untersucht? (In der Liste der Plagiatsquellen taucht Bloom jedenfalls nicht auf.) In der scharfsichtigen SZ-Rezension von Renzsch 1988 gibt es ja - folgend auf MM-Textbeispiele von S. 120 - diese bemerkenswerte Passage: "Solche Wortkaskaden, die sich mehrfach finden lassen, muß man mehr als einmal lesen, um ihr blendendes Wortgeklingel zu durchschauen. Es gehört schon einiges an Dreistigkeit und an wissenschaftlicher Unseriosität dazu, um auf etwas mehr als einer Seite mit drei recht dürftigen Belegen über eine Literaturepoche und zahlreiche Autoren derart pauschal zu urteilen. (Anm. der Redaktion: Dies legt die Vermutung nahe, daß sich Margarita Mathiopoulos von Allan Bloom, dem Autor des US-Bestsellers 'Der Niedergang des amerikanischen Geistes' inspirieren ließ.)" Diese redaktionelle Anmerkung in Klammern ist so ungewöhnlich wie interessant. Nun erschien dieses Buch im Original zwar erst 1987 (The Closing of the American Mind) und in dt. Übersetzung erst 1988, und kann schon deshalb nicht in die Mitte 1986 abschlossene Diss eingeflossen sein. In der amerik. MM-Buchausgabe wird es dann 1989 aber erwähnt (zugleich ein Beleg, dass sich MM auch später damit redaktionell befasst hat). Allerdings findet sich im engl. Wikipedia-Artikel zu diesem Buch (392 S.) die Angabe, dass dieses die Erweiterung eines Essays ("Our Listless Universities", 11 S.) sei, der fünf Jahre zuvor in der Zeitschrift "The National Review" erschienen war (Dezember 1982, S. 1537-1548 bzw. u.a. hier online. Ferner gibt es von Bloom auch einen Band mit gesammelten Essays (Giants and Dwarfs: Essays, 1960-1990, New York 1990), die hier vielleicht auch noch interessant sein könnten. Da Bloom und MM in manchem anscheinend recht ähnliche Sichtweisen hatten, könnte es vielleicht noch lohnen zu prüfen, ob sich hier womöglich Übereinstimmungen über bloße "Inspirationen" hinaus belegen lassen - es sei denn, dieser SZ-Redakteur, der für die Klammeranmerkung verantwortlich war, lag damals generell falsch mit seiner Vermutung (immerhin wurden bei VP die auffälligen Stellen auf dieser erwähnten S. 120 der Plagiatsquelle Commager 1952 zugeordnet) oder das Thema MM ist bei VP inzwischen einfach "durch" ... -- 213.102.94.90 23:46, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Verankerung Wichtige Artikel/Dokumente sollten in der Doku "verankert" werden zwecks Verlinkung. Wie sieht die "Anker-Anbringung" bei wikia aus? Erbs? Frangge 10:12, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Gibt es jetzt wie bei Wikipedia: Vorlage:Anchor – An der gewünschten "Zielposition" im Quelltext einfügen, dann funktionieren Links der Form Mm/Dokumentation#AndreasFalke1989 – Hatte mich immer schon gewundert, warum das hier nicht geklappt hat. Sehr produktive Anfrage :-) erbSenzahl 13:05, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Sehr produktive und schnelle Umsetzung, Erbs! Vielen Dank! Hab zwei "Test-Anker" gebastelt. Vielleicht sollten wir "Anker-Namenskonventionen" festlegen? Frangge 13:09, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja. grundsätzlich nicht länger als nötig, daher auf Vornamen verzichten, andererseits weil die Anker ggf. in den URLs auftauchen und vom humanoiden Personal gewartet werden müssen, sollten sie nicht zu kryptisch sein "1989fal-ampsr-" Vielleicht als Grundmuster "Falke 1989", "Gutachten Bonn 19XX", "Horstkotte 2011a", "Gegendarstellung SZ 19XX" – Geschmacksfrage, ob man CamelCase nehmen sollte "GutachtenLeggewie"? Ich bin tendenziell lieber für echte Leerzeichen, das wird von MediaWiki ja sehr natürlich umgesetzt und ist mittlerweile auch bei Browseraddresseingabe einigermaßen unterstützt. ... Hilft das weiter? erbSenzahl 13:49, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::Gute Idee (wenn sie funktioniert und die Anker 'halten')! Hätte auch noch eine: "VroniPlag - Der (Barcode-)Film". Hatte es mit Picasa mal spaßeshalber ausprobiert: 24 MM-Barcode-Zwischenstände chronologisch hintereinander und leicht verzögert überblendet geben eine interessante Slideshow von einigen Sekunden, die dem Betrachter sehr schön den Fortschritt der Analyse zeigt. Sowas müsste sich bei Wikia (wie und in welchem Format auch immer) doch auch einbinden lassen, oder? -- 213.102.92.25 17:56, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::Spezial:Hochladen Barcode-Film? Eindeutig Meta-Krams! Wird von den VP-Wiki-Wächtern und Moderatoren wohl entfernt(?), aber die "MM-Doku-Meta-Krams-Kombo" hat ja - so mein subjektiver Eindruck (kein Angriff, keine Beleidigung) - "Narrenfreiheit"... und wird auch so wahrgenommen bzw. ignoriert! ;-) Wegen: Anker und Verlinkung: Da gibt es (noch) viel zu tun: Die zwei Test-Anker können und sollen ausgebessert werden (Typo, Vorname entfernen), und (möglichst viele) neue Anker soll(t)en ausgeworfen werden... Frangge 09:35, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja, so ein Barcode-Film hat was! Aber das Problem ist die Technik - es musste auf allen Browsern abspielbar sein. Damit musste man das mit HTML 5 umsetzen. Was produziert Picasa, Flash? Wenn man es nach YouTube hochladen kann und hier nur den Link setzen kann, dann wäre man auf die sichere Seite, YouTube setzt für alle Browser um. Hier in Wikia kann man auch videos hochladen, habe es aber noch nicht ausprobiert. WiseWoman 11:40, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Kann man die MM Barcodes nicht in einem Anim-GIF zusammen abspielen? Sowas sieht oft interessant aus. Ist Meta-Krams :) ja. Aber straffen kann man ja hinterher immer noch. Bzw. das auf eine bunte Jahrmarktsseite einsortieren. Martin Klicken 13:35, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::: @Frangge: "Narrenfreiheit" - so einen Verdacht hatte ich auch schon. (Vermutlich wäre aber die Grenze erreicht, wenn hier auch noch eine Unterseite "Wettbüro" oder eine Merchandising-Abteilung mit Gutachterzitaten bedruckte Kopfkissenbezüge etc. entstehen würde ;-) Ja, vielleicht wird es ignoriert, vielleicht finden manche der VP-Wächter und -Leser diese ausgedehnte Separat-Doku aber gerade auch wegen der (wissenschaftskultur)historischen und der vielen "namhaften" Bezüge interessant und gerechtfertigt. (War jedenfalls meine Motivation zur Beteiligung gewesen - ganz egal, wie nun MMs "Titelverteidigung" 2012 ausgeht oder ob das alles womöglich erst beim 264. Rematch vorm UNO-Verwaltungsgerichtshof 2046 entschieden wird.) Gert Krell war diese neutrale Zusammenstellung immerhin als Quelle für einen wichtigen Artikel hilfreich, der dann viel Aufmerksamkeit auf das Thema lenkte und der viel auch verlinkt wurde. Das zählt. Wg. Idee Barcode-Diashow: Wäre jedenfalls auch recht informativ und die alten Zwischenstände, für die Martin Klicken sicher auch einiges an Zeitaufwand hatte, so noch zu etwas konkretem nutzbar. Abgesehen davon liefe das dann ja wohl in der Form auch nur auf eine weitere Grafik (nur halt mit mit Button "Abspielen/Stopp" oder so ähnlich) hinaus. Vielleicht könnte Avatar sagen, welches Format bei allen Browsern funktioniert? Wg. Anker & Co.: macht ihr das besser mal! Bin schon froh, einfache Formatierungen unfallfrei hinzukriegen und wenigstens die basics der Wiki-Syntax einigermaßen zu beherrschen ... -- 213.102.95.210 13:55, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::::: @Barcode-Animation: So etwas ließe sich doch ganz einfach mit einem Flash-Editor herstellen (womit man ein Browser-kompatibles SWF-Format hätte). Für einfache Animationen finden sich auch viele Freeware-Editoren für Flash, was für den hier angedachten Zweck wohl ausreichend wäre (und die in der Regel auch Überblend-Effekte erlauben, nur eben keine interaktiven Steuerfunktionen mithilfe von ActionScript). 87.122.41.103 15:16, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) @Anker: Ich schipper jetzt mal los ... Wird erstmal eine beta-Verankerung. Wg. Konvention: scheint mir sinnig, dass ein Anker immer eine Jahresangabe enthält. -- erbSenzahl 11:23, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Querverweise (Navigation zu Ankerplätzen) Ich bin mit Mm/Dokumentation durch. * Überlegung zur Systematik and Sprachregelung: Die Dokumentation ist eine Sammlung von Dokumenten. Querverweise könnte dann lauten "siehe Dokument Rezension Falke 1989 *Konvention für die Links, die sich entwickelt hat, ist nach dem Schema "was" "wer (Urheber)" "wann", wobei "was" entfällt, wenn es sich um ein gewöhnliches Dokument handelt (Monographie, Aufsatz, Artikel). Falls Urheber nicht bekannt, ersatzweise die Publikation, wo veröffentlicht. * Es folgt eine Liste aller Links, eignet sich ganz schön für den schnellen Zugriff. Nur eine (noch nicht zu Ende gedachte) Idee: Wenn man daraus eine sortierbare Tabelle mit zus. Spalten wie "Datum", "Dokumentart" macht, hätte man einen universellen Index für die Dokumentation. -- erbSenzahl 15:00, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ---- * Bommarius 2006 – '' Alles muss raus. Der Scheidungskrieg Pflüger gegen Mathiopoulos …'' In: Berliner Zeitung. * Interview Mathiopoulos 2004 * Pflüger 2004 – Ein neuer Weltkrieg? * Mathiopoulos 2004 – Ein Liberales Manifest. * Merseburger 2002 – Willy Brandt. 1913-1992. Visionär und Realist. * Der Spiegel 2002 – Ohne Nachweis. * Bommarius 2002 – Ein Erfolg wird besichtigt. In: Berliner Zeitung. * Mathiopoulos 2002 – '' Liberale Ansichten über Deutschland. Warum ich heute in die Freie Demokratische Partei eintrete.'' In: Die Welt * Gutachten Görtemaker 2002 * Gutachten Kroener 2002 * Gutachten Hacke 2002 * Finetti/Himmelrath 1999 – betr. Ströker * Schmidt 1997 – Anmerkung aus Reisen in die Moderne. … zu Henningsen (1974) und "kritiklose Übernahme" in Mathiopoulos (1987) * Simon 1997 – betr. Ströker * Gegendarstellung Mathiopoulos 1997 * Widerruf PR Magazin 1995 * Focus 1995b * Mathiopoulos 1995 * Pressemitteilung TU Braunschweig 1995 * Gutachten Leggewie 1995 * Gutachten Lompe 1994 * Gutachten Wittkämper 1994 * Focus 1995a * Mathiopoulos 1993 * Gegendarstellung Mathiopoulos 1993 * Gegendarstellung Mathiopoulos 1992 * Bahners 1992 – Stolz und Vorurteil. Margarita Mathiopoulos gratuliert Helmut Kohl. In: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 12.12.1992. * Denzler 1992 * Amerikastudien 1991 * Rezension Shell 1991 * Schreiben Keipert 1991 * Bericht Ströker-Kommission 1991 * Frohnen 1991 * Rezension Garfinkle 1990 * Rezension Benecke 1989 * Rezension Falke 1989 * Leserbrief Mewes 1989 * Leserbrief Mathiopoulos 1989 * Der Spiegel 1989 * Mathiopoulos 1989 * Rezension Angermann 1988 * Rezension Bülow 1988 * Rezension Renzsch 1988 * Rezension Buhl 1988 * Vorländer 1988 – Anmerkung zu Mathiopoulos (1987) in Auf der Suche nach den moralischen Ressourcen Amerikas. Republikanischer Revisionismus und liberale Tradition der USA. * Rezension Stürmer 1988 * Rezension Weidenfeld 1988 * Annotation Haupts 1988 * Michal 1988 – Die SPD – staatstreu und … aus dem Kapitel "Die neuen Aufsteiger" zu Mathiopoulos * Rezension Renkhoff 1987 – Jahr ist geraten * Annotation Defossé 1987 * Rezension M 1987 – Wer ist M? * Börsenblatt 1987 * Der Spiegel 1987b * Mathiopoulos 1987 * Gerste 1987 – Stein des Anstoßes. In: Die Zeit, Nr. 14/1987, 27.03.1987 * Der Spiegel 1987a – Am Herzen der Partei vorbei. * Pressemitteilung SPD 1987c – Bahr zur Berufung Mathiopoulos' * Pressemitteilung SPD 1987b – Glotz, Klose zur Berufung Mathiopoulos' * Pressemitteilung SPD 1987a – Verheugen teilt Berufung Mathiopoulos' mit ---- :Erbs, tolle Arbeit! Respekt! Frangge 15:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Da schließe ich mich gern an - prima! -- 213.102.93.15 18:56, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ---- Wg. Tab.: "Übersicht/Index" Spontaner Gedanke: Grundsätzlich sinnvoll und besser als irgendwas "externes". Die Tab. wirkt andererseits etwas 'raumgreifend' lang; Abhilfe vielleicht: Schriftgröße etwas kleiner und dann auch Spaltenhöhe etwas geringer (oder kleiner und zweispaltig) - sofern syntaxmäßig möglich? Andererseits ist das Geschmackssache und geht es ja doch primär um Nutz- und Informationswerte für interessierte Leser. -- 213.102.94.245 11:37, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab es getrimmt. Bei der Datumsspalte habe ich dabei (mit festen Leerzeichen) gepfuscht, da müsstet ihr mal schauen, ob die jetzt auch bei euch durchgehend einzeilig formatiert wird. Die Sortierknöpfe der Titelzeile sollten jetzt einheitlich in einer eigenen Zeile stehen, dadurch wird Spalte 1 etwas schmaler. – Ansonsten: für die Spalte "Quelle" habe ich bei Monografien testweise mal ein "_" vorangestellt, damit die nicht mittendrin als Klumpen auftauchen. Schien mir irgendwie natürlicher. Oder ist das verwirrend? Kann man auch noch "hübscher" lösen, etwa indem man den Sortierhelfer "_" versteckt. Soweit dies -- erbSenzahl 11:19, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Antrag auf Löschung : Die Seiten können komplett, inkl. Versionshistorie, exportiert werden, als .xml, und dann im Nachbarwiki wieder eingefügt. Falls Du das machen willst, helfe ich gern. Da es meines Wissens noch keine Löschung eines so großen Bereichs im Wiki gab, sollte das in einer Sitzung abgestimmt werden, ob die Community das ok findet. Martin Klicken 16:30, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "wozu das Ganze, wo der Nutzen für das Wiki" (s.u.) - Woher rührt nur diese Verständnislosigkeit: Einerseits will man mit den arbeitsaufwendigen Plagiatsdokumentationen erkennbar etwas bewirken, man ist auch an den Reaktionen von Presse und betroffenen Personen/Institutionen interessiert und dokumentiert sie im Pressespiegel. Einige Benutzer stehen sogar als Gesprächspartner für Medienvertreter zu Verfügung und freuen sich über das Interesse von Journalisten, die sich mit dieser Thematik beschäftigen. Und andererseits gibt es Unmut über diese innerhalb des Wikis doch eher unauffällige Dokumentation zu einem seit lange schwelenden, historisch-aktuellen Fall, der mit seinen Implikationen in vielerlei Hinsicht ungewöhnlich und herausragend ist!? Aber um auf die Frage nach dem Nutzen dieser Doku auch eine Antwort zu geben: Der lässt sich in mind. einem konkreten Fall belegen. Gert Krell hat sich für seinen vielbeachteten Artikel Mitte September auch auf dieser Seite informiert und auf sie als Quelle verwiesen. Der "Nutzen für das Wiki": Die hier neutral zusammengestellten Informationen haben diesem Autor bei der Meinungsbildung für seinen Artikel geholfen und dieser wiederum hat ein gesteigertes öffentliches Interesse bewirkt - ablesbar auch an den Zugriffen für die Wikipedia-Personenartikel Mitte September: MM: 1815 - mehr waren es 2011 überhaupt nur am 12./13.07, am 15./16.06. und am 19.12.), in geringerem Maße auch bei Bracher, auch der Artikel zum VroniPlag Wiki profitierte. Und damit doch wohl auch VroniPlag und sein Anliegen selbst! Ist diese nebenher und mit sehr begrenztem Zeitaufwand entstandene Separatdoku also wirklich eine "Konkurrenz" zum Kern der Wiki-Arbeit nach innen wie außen? Rufen die meisten Leser etwa nur noch diese Dokuseiten auf? Das wäre in der Tat ein Problem und nicht im Sinne der Sache, dürfte aber doch wohl eher unwahrscheinlich sein. (Gibt es hier noch eine Statistik über die Zugriffszahlen für die einzelnen VP-Seiten? Ich weiß, dass es hier mal irgendwo eine gab - hatte die Adresse leider gelöscht, nachdem sie im Frühsommer ungültig geworden war -, nach der wurde die Hauptseite am häufigsten aufgerufen, dann Skm, dann kam lange nichts, dann wohl Gc, Mcp & Co - Mm schien dabei nur wenige zu interessieren.) Die latente Gefahr der Ausuferung dieser Doku haben auch die hier Mitwirkenden gesehen, daher fanden sich auf dieser Diskussionseite auch immer wieder etliche Vorschläge, die dann doch nicht aufgenommen wurden. (Editorische Rein-Raus-Aktionen, wie man sie beim Pressespiegel trotz Erläuterungskasten bisweilen beobachten konnte, gab es hier eben aufgrund dieser von Beginn an vorsichtigen Herangehensweise auch nie.) Fazit und Vorschlag zur Güte: Ich fände es schon gut, wenn diese Dokumentation bei VroniPlag ausnahmsweise weiter stehen bleiben, die Plagiatsdokumentation ergänzen und Lesern das Verständnis dieses historisch-aktuellen Falles auf ihre eigene, auf Hintergrundinformationen basierende Weise erleichtern könnte. Da die Doku für den Zeitraum 1987-2011 ohnehin als weitgehend abgeschlossen gelten kann, könnte man da nicht folgenden Kompromiss schließen?: Es werden *die Seiten für 1987-2006 sowie für 2011 für die weitere Bearbeitung hier geschlossen (vielleicht vorher noch um eine Druckversion ergänzt), *und die für 2012 (mind. bis Ende Februar) offengehalten, dann könnten die anstehende Bonner Entscheidung und die erwartbaren Reaktionen darauf noch abrundend aufgenommen werden. *Diese Diskussionsseite wird aufgeräumt und weitestgehend geleert, potentielle Hinweisgeber sollten aber die Möglichkeit haben, auf übersehenes (etwa Rezensionen) aufmerksam zu machen. Über eine eventuelle Aufnahme sollte dann - ganz unironisch gemeint - nur noch Klicken entscheiden. Hier würde dann wohl meist völlige Ruhe herrschen und somit auch die Gefahr der Ressourcenbindung gebannt sein. -- 213.102.92.55 17:44, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Als Bürokrat habe ich kein besonderes Mandat für Entscheidungen. Das muss die Community entscheiden. Das einzige, was ein Bürokrat machen kann, was nicht auch jeder Admin kann, ist, Admin-Flags zu verteilen (und zu entziehen, hab ich aber glaube ich noch nie gemacht). Entscheidungen sind Sache aller Benutzer. Ich halte die Dokumentation für gut und wichtig. Evtl. liegt da ein Missverständnis vor. Man könnte sie so verlinken, dass es dem Leser gar nicht groß auffallen muss, dass die Doku z.B. aus administrativen Gründen in ein Schwesterwiki verlagert wurde. Aber auch das entscheidet die Community. Die Arbeit an der Dokumentation könnte, wenn man das wollte, beim Umzug ohne Unterbrechung (naja, vielleicht 10 Minuten?) fortgesetzt werden. Martin Klicken 18:54, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wäre dies nicht ein Thema für unser Forum:Übersicht? Da könnte man sich zunächst mal austauchen zu (a) Grundsätzlichen Fragen zur ergänzenden Fall-Dokumentation (b) der konkreten Mathiopoulos-Dokumentation (zu fett, nicht neutral genug, "irgendwie" störend, ...). 213.* hat oben ja beschrieben, dass der Plagiatsfall Mathiopoulos mit mehr als 20 Jahren "Laufzeit" eine Besonderheit darstellt und wie ich finde ohne ergänzende Dokumentation nicht nachvollziehbar ist. Soviel für den Moment, mit vielen Grüßen erbSenzahl 18:21, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) PS: Weil mir nicht ganz klar ist, worum es hier eigentlich geht, ein freundlicher Hinweis auf wikipedia:de:WP:BNS (zusammengefasst als Argumentiere und agiere nicht für etwas, das du eigentlich nicht willst.) Kann aber auch sein, dass ich damit falsch liege, dann pardon. -- erbSenzahl 18:49, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Eigentlich ist die Diskussionsseite hier der einzige und der richtige Ort, um genau so etwas zu diskutieren. Andere Abschnitte, wie z.B. Dumpy würden nach Mm/Dokumentation/Dumpy gehören, als eigene Seite ausgegliedert. Aber die Diskussion über die Seite selbst gehört genau hier hin. Martin Klicken 19:04, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) @Senzahl: So wie ich es verstanden habe, geht es wohl darum, dass es anscheinend Widerstände gibt, die MM-Doku weiterhin unter dem Dach von VroniPlag zu akzeptieren, woraufhin Frangge schon mal prophylaktisch eine Kopie davon andernorts gesichert hat. Keine Ahnung, worin das Problem genau liegt - könnte über die Gründe nur spekulieren. Fände es aus o.g. Erwägungen halt schön, wenn diese Doku bei VP verbleiben könnte. Aber wenn das eben nicht konsensfähig ist und die Diskussion darüber zuviel Aufmerksamkeit binden sollte, wäre das auch nicht gut. -- 213.102.92.79 23:57, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Das hat doch überhaupt gar nichts mit irgendwelchen Terminen zu tun. Das erinnert mich jetzt doch ein wenig an einen Ablauf im GuttenPlag Wiki, als auf die Preisverleihung hingefiebert wurde und derweil ein Meta-Tempel errichtet. Also, aus meiner Sicht ist es völlig irrelevant für die Beurteilung, ob die Doku besser im VroniPlag Wiki oder in einem eigenen Wiki sein sollte, ob und wann nun welche Entscheidung einer Uni vorliegt. Über die Frage kann man diskutieren. Leider aber wohl nicht so wie hier. Der Diskussionsbeitrag ist so lang, dass ich kaum glaube, dass es dazu noch weitere Meinungen geben wird. Nichts für ungut, aber so wird es zu keiner Diskussion kommen können, denke ich. Sieht für mich aus, wie ein Selbstgespräch. Ausflüge und Gedankenspiele dazu, ob IPs erwünscht sind, oder der Speicherplatz auf den Servern reicht (!??) gehen leider völlig weg vom Thema. So kommt es zu keinem Austausch. Martin Klicken 02:57, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns erstmal sortieren? Etwas Abstand gewinnen? – Ich bin offen gesagt grummelig, dass es zu dieser Diskussion kommen musste. Wobei ich natürlich nicht bestreiten kann, dass diese Doku mit grob geschätzten 100 Einzeldokumenten einen Umfang angenommen hat, den ich mir anfangs nicht vorgestellt hatte. Der Umfang ist so, dass langsam eine Größe erreicht (überschritten?) ist, wo die Verwaltung per Hand nicht mehr richtig funktioniert und datenbankähnliche Strukturen gebastelt wurden. – Es ist verzwickt: Mit einer schlanken Arbeitsumgebung zur Plagiatsdokumentation ist diese Unterprojekt nicht mehr vereinbar. Andererseits hab ich keinen Bock auszuziehen, weil ich mich hier wohl fühle. -- erbSenzahl 12:39, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Guter Vorschlag, finde ich. Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich denke auch, es gibt da ganz verschiedene Seiten, die man sich mal in Ruhe anschauen kann. In meinen Augen gibt es viele Möglichkeiten, wie es gut hierbleiben kann, und viele Möglichkeiten, wie es gut in ein Schwesterwiki verschoben werden kann und dann eben stark in beiden Richtungen verlinkt wird. Um gemeinsam darüber nachzudenken, sind Vorschläge, Wünsche, Ansichten hilfreich, bitte dann auf den Punkt kommen, IP 231.102.92.79, auch wenn Dir da viel auf der Seele brennt. Die Diskussion stockt, wenn die Seite nicht mehr lesbar ist, weil es so lang ist. Wenn es geht, lagere bitte Deine Plädoyers in Teilen aus und setze hier in der Disku einen Link "ausführliches Plädoyer" oder so. Das Unterprojekt fängt in meinen Augen umso stärker an, gegen den Rest des Wikis zu "drücken", je mehr Beitragende es bindet, die ausschließlich zur Arbeit an diesem Unterprojekt da sind, und ggf. sogar eigene Vorgehensweisen entwickeln. Und insbesondere: wenn es nicht schlank gehalten wird. :Unabhängig davon, wo es damit weitergeht, schlage ich vor: auf jeden Fall erstmal diese Diskussionsseite hier aufräumen, damit sie wieder als solche erkennbar und nutzbar wird. Das heißt: neue Beiträge unten anfügen. Es wird zur Seite diskutiert. Diskussion bedeutet Austausch, also keine Romane. Zum Thema. Sachen wie "dumpy" in eigene Seiten verschieben. Das erhöht die Übersicht. Dann kann man da auch wieder dazu diskutieren. Archivieren. Wenn im DokuProjekt MM ähnliche Vorgehensweisen ("best practices") wie im Rest des Wikis angewendet werden, kann es auch noch länger hier weiterwachsen, fidne ich. Dazu gehören dann administrative Pflege, wie die gelegentlichen Vertikutierungsarbeiten, Moderation, Archivierung, Auslagern usw. :Kann es nur wiederholen: Ich finde das sehr interessant. Ich möchte durch meine Vorschläge lediglich dazu beitragen, dass keines der beiden Projekte dadurch einen Nachteil haben muss, dass sie beide im gleichen Wiki wachsen. Martin Klicken 13:17, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Martin, ok, der Sermon oben (hab ihn auf seine Kernaussage reduziert) war in der Tat viel zu lang, sorry, und in seinem Umfang wohl primär eigener Verwunderung geschuldet (aber "auf der Seele" oder sonstwo brannte dabei wirklich nichts - das war ein Fehlschluss ... ;-) Und ja, ist vielleicht sinnvoll, für solche ungewöhnlichen Fälle auch ein Meta-Schwesterwiki einzurichten, so wie es in der Offline-Welt ja auch separate Dokumentenbände gibt. Nur ob das halt in diesem Fall auch wirklich online nötig ist? Aber nichts für ungut, die Hauptsache ist letztlich die Effizienz des Wikis, und verglichen mit den viel wichtigeren Plagiatsdokumentationen ist/war dieses in seltsamer Eigendynamik letztlich aus Neugier entstandene Dokugewächs hier wirklich nur eine Randerscheinung, die niemanden stören oder gar die eigentlich relevante Arbeit aufhalten sollte. -- 213.102.95.74 21:07, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Den Vorschlag zur Auslagerung habe ich direkt mal umgesetzt: Mm/Dokumentation/Recherche. @213.*: :-) für deine Reaktion. Als Rückmeldung zum "Sermon": Was Klicken dazu geschrieben hat, scheint mir übertrieben/leicht schräg. Was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht verstehe ,worauf Klicken hinaus will, aber in diesem Fall habe ich deinen Beitrag anders gelesen. Explizit mache ich hier aber keine neues Fass auf, sondern nur meine andere Meinung. – Kommunikation hier ist schwierig und kann leicht missverstanden werden (beim Blick auf die Zeitstempel mache ich mir teilweise Sorgen). -- erbSenzahl 11:34, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :MM-Doku, ursprünglich ein (langes) Selbstgespräch eines Benutzers auf einer Diskussionsseite, wurde lange Zeit ignoriert, später geduldet und jetzt kritisch hinterfragt. (Der eigentliche Anlass für die aktuelle Begutachtung und Überprüfung dieser Seiten liegt für viele wohl im Verborgenen, gleichwohl liegt man wohl nicht falsch, wenn man taktische Überlegungen und Momente vermutet.) Zurück zu den Fakten: MM-Doku bindet Ressourcen, ein Nutzen für das Wiki ist nicht ersichtlich. Die meisten aktiven Benutzer wollen hier eine kritische Auseinandersetzung mit Hochschulschriften auf Basis belastbarer Plagiatsfundstellen betreiben und wollen nicht durch andere Dokumentationen abgelenkt oder gestört werden. Daher: Löschung! Frangge 14:13, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Ueberblicke die Mm Doku nicht vollstaendig, aber wenn ich mich nicht taeusche handelt es sich um belegbare, oeffentlich einsehbare Informationen, die hier zusammengetragen werden. Zudem besteht ein klarer Bezug zum Fall Mm, finde daher, dass Mm Doku nicht geloescht werden sollte (waere ja schade drum) und auch gerne auf VP bleiben kann -- meine Ansicht: Hindemith 14:19, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Kann mich dem, was Hindemith hier sagt, vorbehaltlos anschließen: Wenn die Dokumentation groß genug ist, um ein eigenes Wiki zu begründen, kann man gerne einen Umzug erwägen. Ansonsten ist sie bei VP auch sehr gut aufgehoben, hat sich an dieser Stelle in der Vergangenheit bereits bewährt und verbraucht höchstens die Ressourcen derjenigen, die sie freiwillig dankenswerterweise auf- und ausbauen.Graf Isolan 14:51, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Auch ich kann nur Hindemith und Graf Isolan zustimmen! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn die Doku bleibt! WiseWoman 17:31, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Aufräumarbeiten als organisatorischer Hinweis, kann später ohne Archivierung gelöscht werden. Bin zwar noch nicht durch mit der Sortierung zur Unterseite Mm/Dokumentation/Recherche, mache aber an dieser Stelle Pause. Manche Beiträge, die erledigt waren, habe ich einfach gelöscht, etwa Fragen zur Umbennung, Kann man auch archivieren, aber möchte das jemand nachlesen? Im Zweifelsfall: Was wichtig ist, kommt wieder. Insgesamt wär in Zukunft ein bisschen Systematik hilfreich: Wenn bei Diskussion zu Google-Fund xy Fragen zu weitergehenden Aspekten aufkommen, bitte gleich einen neuen Abschnitt aufmachen. In eher kürzeren, inhaltszusammenhängenden Häppchen ist es leichter verdaulich und aufzuräumen. -- erbSenzahl 13:13, 26. Jan. 2012 (UTC)